The Best Christmas Ever
by Purplesycho99
Summary: This is my Christmas present for Channystemiluver4ever & Staystrongdemi . What happens at Sonny's annual Christmas party? Will love bloom . Will friendships grow ? Find out.


**Hey readers ! This is my Christmas gift to Staystrongdemi & Channystemiluver4ever . You're both amazing writers , epic ppl , and in love with Channy !**

**Disclaimer : No . I don't own Sonny With A Chance .Nor will I ever. **

* * *

Ding Dong!

Went the doorbell of Sonny Monroe's apartment. She excused herself from her blond friend to go answer the door.

"Hey,Sonny!" Nico & Grady exclaimed when the brunette answered the door.

"Hey,guys!" Sonny greeted hugging each boy . "You look great Sonny."Nico told her .

"Yeah , really nice dress." Grady shook his head in agreement.

Sonny was wearing a crimson colored cocktail dress. It went just slightly past her knees. It's fine fabric draped Sonny's body beautifully **(AN:Check my profile for a pic of her dress.) **. With it she wore Christmas wreath earrings. Her shoes were black ballet flats . Sonny's hair was hanging down by her shoulders.

"Looks like your party's going great. " Nico commented . Sonny was having her annual Christmas party . She invited her cast members from _So Random! _and some of her other friends from the other shows at the Condor Studio's lot. Yes, even some from _Mack Falls _.

She smiled . It looked like everyone was having a good time.

_Ding Dong! _

Went the doorbell again. Sonny sighed then answered it.

"Oh my gosh,Zora!" Sonny squealed when she opened the door ." You look so cute! " Sonny gushed.

" Aww. Thanks, Sonny."Zora said. Zora was also wearing a cocktail dress. It was light purple and swept down just past her knees . It had ruffles at the bottom and little sparkles around the chest area **(AN: Check my profile for a pic of her dress) **. She had a black cropped cardigan hanging on her shoulder's loosely. Zora' s hair was down but had a purple hair band with flowers pulling it back . She wore purple ballet flats that had purple roses at the toe area. She held a small black clutch in her hand.

"Well, come in. Can I take your jacket?" Sonny asked the odd yet sweet 12-year-old .

"Yeah,thanks. I like your dress too,by the way." Zora complimented while giving Sonny her jacket. Sonny took it and put it on the coat rack."Thank you ."

_Ding Dong! _

The doorbell went, once again. "Excuse me a minute."Sonny said leaving her young guest . Zora walked over to her other cast member, Tawni Hart .

Sonny put on a smile and answered the door. " Hey party people! _Mack Falls _is in the house!" The Chad Dylan Cooper exclaimed walking into the apartment. Followed closely by the rest of his cast.

"Oh,hi Chad. " Sonny said plainly .

"Oh, hey Sonny. I didn't notice you there . " _Shocker!_ Sonny thought .

"Well snacks are in the kitchen,and I hope you guys have fun."She said waving her hand toward the kitchen then walking away.

"Wait-Sonny I wanna tell you something." Chad said grabbing her hand before she could leave .

Sonny looked at him suspiciously . "Okay..." Sonny said agreeing to whatever it was.

"Um...can we go somewhere more...uh private?" Chad asked looking around.

"Yeah, sure we can go to my room."Sonny said cocking her thumb toward a hallway.

"Yeah, that sounds good . Let's go there. " Chad said pushing Sonny toward the hallway.

Sonny opened the second door they walked past and flipped on a switch.

They walked in. The room had sky blue walls . It had a yellow chair in the corner and a sunshine yellow bean bag chair in front of a small television. There was a twin size bed against a wall . It had two cream colored bed side tables on either side of it . A small vanity was by a window. There were carpeted floors .

"So this is your room? It seems so ...cozy." Chad said picking up a snow globe and shaking it. A cow floated around in the water. He chuckled .

"Yup . Not much, but I like it. " She said looking around. "So what did you wanna tell me? " Sonny asked trying to make eye contact with him, but for some reason Chad wouldn 't look at her . That worried her a bit .

" Um , maybe we should sit down. " He said gesturing to her bed. Sonny nodded and sat down. As did he .

" Listen, Sonny ." Chad took a deep breath ."You' re the most prettiest girl I have ever met . And well the nicest too. You' re kind to everyone . Even me! And I act like a complete jerk to you. What I 'm saying is I...I love you, Sonny Monroe . " Chad said finally looking up at Sonny . She had tears in her eyes .

" I mean like , if you don't feel the same way, I'm totally okay with that I mean - Pfft. Whatev -" Chad was cut off by Sonny who's lips were now on his . He was slightly shocked, literally . Sparks flew when they kissed . Sonny pulled away from the kiss ,opening her eyes.

" I love you too, Chad ." Sonny said touching Chad's face with her hand. He smiled then let out a sigh of relief.

" Cool." He said. Sonny laughed .

"Oh! I almost forgot ." Chad got something from the inside pocket of his suit jacket . "Here ya go, M' lady ." Chad said pulling out a small red box that had a green bow.

Sonny took the box from his hands and untied the bow. She laughed when she found what was hidden inside. A mistletoe.

"Really Chad,really ?" Sonny questioned looking at the blond boy before her.

"Yes Sonny,really. Will you kiss me? " Chad asked chuckling. Sonny rolled her eyes .

"Fine ." She smiled

"Fine ." Chad said grinning.

"Good." Sonny said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Good. " He said leaning in closer.

" Are we good ? " Sonny asked also leaning in.

"Oh we are so good. " Chad said and Sonny held the mistletoe above their heads.

They kissed for the second time that night and just like the first time; sparks flew.

Chad sighed and broke away from the kiss. "So was that my Christmas present or do you have something else for me? " Sonny asked her new boyfriend.

" Yup. Chaddy is your Christmas present this year." Chad said pecking Sonny on the cheek .

She smiled. "I think this is the best Christmas ever." Chad nodded in agreement.

"Let's get back to the party."Sonny said getting did the same.

They walked out the door and into the main room where everyone else was at.

" Sonny!" Tawni exclaimed when she found her .

"I've been looking for you all night,after you left to answer the door."Tawni looked slightly mad.

Sonny gave Chad an apologetic look. He waved bye and walked over to Ferguson.

Sonny suddenly thought of a way to keep Tawni from getting mad at her.

"Hey, Tawn did I mention how great you look in that dress? " Sonny asked her blond friend.

"No. You did not,but you should of . " Tawni said crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from Sonny .

"Well, you look a-ma-zing! "Sonny exclaimed . Tawni smiled a bit and un-crossed her arms .

" Thanks. And girl, don't you think I know that! "Tawni grinned .

Tawni was wearing a red mini dress it had a white trim at the top and bottom. A red Santa hat and white fishnet stockings **( AN:Check my profile for a pic of her dress ) **. She wore red stilettos and had a red clutch .

" Hey, ladies ." Zora greeted walking up to Sonny & Tawni . " I wanted to give you guys your Christmas presents ."

" Aww , Zora you didn't have to get me something ." Sonny said .

"Well she should' ve gotten me something ! Gimme, gimmie !" Tawni exclaimed pushing Sonny out of her way to get her present.

" I hope you like it ." Zora said a bit shyly ,taking out two long black boxes . Inside Sonny's box was a sterling silver woven bracelet. It had small diamonds on one of the woven sides .

" Thank you so much , Zora." Sonny said hugging her .Zora was slightly taken aback ,but she smiled and hugged back .

Tawni gasped when she saw hers . It was a silver chain bracelet . It had a charm shaped like a heart **.**

" Um, thanks Zora. " Tawni said then patted Zora on the head. "It's really pretty. " she said smiling at Zora .

" I'm happy you both like it ." Zora said grinning.

"I got you both something too! I'll be right back. " Sonny said and ran to her room quickly .

She came back with a two small boxes. She handed one to Zora and one to Tawni . They both eagerly opened their gifts .

Zora had received earrings .Skull earrings to be specific . The were hot pink.

" Oh my gosh ! Thanks so much, Sonny! " Zora exclaimed hugging Sonny. "Oh ,well you're welcome Zora but-you're hug-ing a little to-tight ."Sonny said trying to get out of the death grip.

" Sorry." She said letting go.

Tawni squealed . She had gotten a certificate for a year's worth of free cocoa mocha cocoa lipstick . Attached to the certificate was a tube of cocoa mocha cocoa lipstick .

" Thank you so much !" Tawni exclaimed hugging Sonny .

"Well..." Sonny said . Both Sonny & Zora were looking at Tawni expectantly . But she was still staring at her certificate.

" Do you have something for us or not, Woman!"Zora screamed at Tawni . Tawni looked at her in shock .

" Actually I do. " Tawni said her nose in the air. She took out two pieces of paper and gave them to Tawni and Zora .

" What's this ?" Zora asked .

The piece of paper read , '_ $50 off your next spa visit at Gem's Beauty and Spa .'_

" What ?" Tawni asked innocently. " Both of you really need it ! "

****MERRY CHRISTMAS**  
**

* * *

**Hope you guys like it . That means the readers , Staystrongdemi ,and channystemiluver4ever . Review if you want . I hope you all have a great Christmas .**


End file.
